綿菓子
by pearwink
Summary: itu kian lama kian sungguh-sungguh. Ada sesuatu yang ikut berputar pelan, seperti gulali yang perlahan larut dalam pusaran air. Bukan, itu bukan kebahagiaan. Michi-chuu / UraBoku - Tsukumo & Toko/ OFF


**Warning:** Ini ratenya T+! T PLUUUSSSS! 15+! Jadi buat adek-adek yang umurnya kurang dari 15 tahun… mending tekan tombol back aja ya, terus cuci kaki, bobo deh… :3 FULL incest, semi-canon

**Disclaimer:** UraBoku © Odagiri Hotaru

**Summary: **Ciuman itu kian lama kian sungguh-sungguh. Ada sesuatu yang ikut berputar pelan, seperti gulali yang perlahan larut dalam pusaran air. Bukan, itu bukan kebahagiaan.

**...**

**綿菓子**

**Michi-chuu**

**...**

_Detik berganti, menit berlalu. Berkali-kali aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, Tsukumo. Aku tak tahu akibat apa yang mungkin akan Tuhan berikan bila aku terus memaksaka keegoisanku. Yang aku tahu—dan aku takut karena itu pasti—setelah ciuman ini selesai, semua akan kembali terburai. Tetapi kini, kau ada disini, bibirmu mencumbu bibirku._

_Jangan. Jangan lepaskan cium ini hanya untuk memandang ekspresi sedihku. Karena kau pasti akan melihat titik bening yang bergulir perlahan. Aku tak ingin kau terluka lagi kali ini hanya karena aku yang lemah ini. Biarkan kali ini, aku yang menangis sendiri Tsukumo. Semoga jemarimu tak peka pada basah yang telah mulai meluncur. Aku tak bisa menghentikan air mata ini dan aku juga tak punya pembelaan apa-apa. Semoga kau tak merasa. Semoga..._

_Basah yang lain menyerempet kulit pipiku. Telingaku. Tengkukku. Seluruh Tubuhku. Hujan. Mungkin ini tandanya._

_Hujan menambah basah yang lain di wajahku sekaligus mengaburkan jejak air mataku. Aku tertawa pedih seraya memandangmu._

_Aku memandangmu dan tiba-tiba jantungku terasa sakit._

_Jangan Tsukumo! Jangan! Jangan pandang aku dengan mata penuh penyesalan seperti itu. Jangan pernah. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya. Aku... aku terlalu takut Tsukumo. Karena aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan.  
_

_"Maaf."_

_Hatiku serupa gulali kapasku yang kini teronggok kempis dan lengket di trotoar. Hancur. Berantakan.  
_

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Senja di pinggiran Tokyo kali ini tampak sedikit tidak menyenangkan bagimu. Mendung kelabu terselip diantara awan-awan putih menghalangi sinar cerah matahari yang biasanya selalu berwarna _orange _cerah menimpa sebagian permukaan bumi. Sebentar lagi pasti akan hujan, pikirmu pendek. Kau mendesah kesal mengutuk dirimu yang lupa membawa payung, melupakan fakta bahwa sekarang ini kau sedang berada dalam pertengahan musim hujan.

Cepat-cepat kau masukan keripik kentang yang kau beli tadi ke kantong _coat_mu. Awalnya sih kau ingin pulang agar tidak kehujanan dan langsung menghangatkan diri di dekat perapian mansion sambil menikmati keripik kentang dan secangkir mochaccino hangat di tengah udara dingin. Tapi ternyata Mr. Takdir berkata lain. Sesosok gadis bertubuh semampai tertangkap oleh pandanganmu.

Kau memandangnya dari kejauhan dengan bola mata yang berwarna keemasan. Ada sekian puluh bahkan mencapai seratus orang wanita di taman ini tapi matamu hanya memusat padanya yang tengah membeli gulali kapas.

Mantel tebal _broken white_ yang melingkupi _dress_ rajut dan _stocking_ hitamnya mengalun dalam gerak angin, menganyam simfoni lembut yang terdengar hanya olehmu. Kau terpana. Sejenak membatin akan pesonanya dalam hatimu. Kau terus terdiam memandangnya sampai tepat begitu ia selesai menyerahkan uang kepada si penjual dan hendak mengecapkan gulali itu pada bibirnya, ia menemukan matamu. Tak ada yang berpaling. Kalian bergeming. Dan ketika kau langkahkan kaki kirimu, kau melihat langkah kaki kanannya bergerak maju.

Satu langkah…

Dua langkah…

Tiga langkah. Empat langkah. Lima. Enam. Tujuh. Kalian tepat berhadapan.

"Tsukumo?"

"Touko-chan."

Ia tersenyum.

"Beli keripik lagi eh?" tanyanya sambil melirik ke kantung _coat_mu. Kau mengangguk kecil sebagai balasannya.

"Dasar," gumamnya. "Mau gulali?"

Touko menyodorkan gulali kapas berwarna merah muda terang itu kehadapanmu. Tanpa ragu kau menggigitnya sedikit, menyesap manisnya dalam lidahmu.

.

_I want you to look at me and tell me that you love me._  
_Am I asking for too much, just to feel your touch_  
_My mind's going hazy . This love's making me crazy_  
_Can you see it too?_

.

"Manis."

"Tentu saja. Namanya juga gulali." Ia mengacak rambutmu penuh sayang membuatmu sedikit terlena oleh harum tubuhnya yang sekarang ini mungkin hanya berjarak 10 centi di depanmu.

Kau merasakan perasaan itu _lagi_. Perasaan egois itu. Perasaan egois yang ingin memilikinya, utuh. Dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, bahkan setiap helai rambutnya.

"Touko-chan."

"Apa?"

Kau berpikir sejenak.

"Aku ingin menciummu."

Raut wajah Touko tampak kaget. Namun 5 detik kemudian dia tersenyum. "Kenapa harus bertanya?"

Perlahan kau memajukan tubuhmu, merengkuh gadis itu kedalam dekapanmu. Gulali kapas merah jambu terjatuh ke trotoar karena terlepas dari tangannya, utuh, seperti bibir kalian yang telah satu.

Dan dunia hening. Satu per satu orang di sekeliling kalian memudar. Buram tak terlihat. Yang ada hanya partikel lembut kecap bibirnya ketika memisah dengan bibirmu untuk kemudian menyongsongnya kembali. Sesekali irama hangat embus nafasnya menyepat atau memelan menyapa pipimu. Aroma lembut Sumtuous flowers dari parfum Bvlgari Rose Essentielle yang gadis itu pakai memanjakan indra penciumanmu.

"Hanya kamu," bisikmu tersengal.

"Hanya kita," bisiknya tertahan. Dengan cepat kau kunci bibir mungil itu dengan ciumanmu lagi.

Kau tahu, sepanjang ingatanmu, tak pernah ada hal sekuat ini yang bisa menguasai dirimu. Perasaan yang orang-orang sebut cinta. Perasaan yang membuncah membuat dirimu terjerumus terlalu dalam melupakan satu fakta besar yang seharusnya membuat kalian sadar akan hubungan terlarang ini sejak dulu. Kalian bersaudara. Satu darah.

Kau menyusupkan tangan di rambut merah muda lembut itu dan memeluknya lebih erat.

Yang kau tahu, fakta itu selalu bisa menusuk hatimu. Menghancurkan segala harapan masa depan yang telah kau bayangkan menjadi debu-debu ringkih yang terbang terbawa angin bersama dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga musim gugur.

...

Gadis itu tahu bahwa kau hanya ingin menciumnya. Gadis itu juga tahu bahwa itu memang tidak sepatutnya. Namun gadis itu juga sama sepertimu, tak perduli. Karena ia tahu bahwa kau ingin dan dia ingin. Kau ingin dia. Dan dia ingin kau.

Telah kalian habiskan 10 tahun belakangan ini sebagai pasangan Zweilt untuk melawan duras. Dan selama itu, perasaanmu padanya kian tumbuh dan semakin mendalam. Kau korbankan nyawamu. Kau lindungi kakak perempuanmu itu, tak kau biarkan musuh melukainya sedikit pun. Sedikit pun. Demi Tuhan kau berjanji tak akan ada seorang pun yang dapat melukai kakakmu meski nyawamu sebagai gantinya.

Kalian melepaskan cumbu sejenak. Bertatapan. Kau amati dia lekat. Sinar lampu jalan jatuh dengan indah ke atas kulit putihnya yang menggesek pelan dengan kulitmu. Mata yang sewarna dengan matamu itu selalu tampak bulat dan besar namun manis. Rambut panjang gadis itu yang disanggul kecil menyodorkan lehernya yang jenjang. Beberapa helai anak rambut yang terlepas semakin membuat leher itu begitu menggoda. Dalam hati kau mengaduh, berusaha mengalihkan pandanganmu dari pesonanya.

"Kau cantik, Touko-chan," pujimu.

"Trims."

Ia tersenyum lagi.

Bibir itu. Tak kuasa kau berpisah lebih lama lagi dari bibir merah muda itu. Maka kembali kau cium dia. Menyesap semua rasa yang ada disana.

Ciuman itu berubah menjadi semakin dalam dan dalam. Dari hanya cinta dan kerinduan berubah menjadi hasrat yang menyertainya. Dan hasrat itu terasa semakin mendesak meminta dilepaskan. Kau menjelajahi setiap ruang di sana, dan menyerap semua rasanya. Ciuman kalian mulai saling menuntut, mengalahkan semua rasionalitas yang kalian punya.

Kali ini dia yang mengamatimu. Tangannya bergerak menyusuri lekuk wajahmu. Diusapnya perlahan pelipismu sebelum ia membingkai sudut rahangmu dengan telapak dan jarinya.

"Seandainya kau bukan adikku,"

"Memang kenapa kalau aku adikmu? Aku tidak perduli. Yang kutahu aku hanya mencintaimu, dan kau juga mencintaiku," sahutmu pelan seraya mengerang kecil saat jari-jari lentiknya menggelitik tengkuk lehermu.

"Darah itu lebih kental dari pada air, Tsukumo."

Tubuhmu membeku sesaat mendengar keputus-asaannya.

"Aku tidak perduli."

Ia tertawa dan setelahnya menciumkan bibirnya atas bibirmu.

Detik berselang, dan ciuman itu kian lama kian sungguh-sungguh. Ada sesuatu yang ikut berputar pelan, seperti gulali yang perlahan larut dalam pusaran air. Bukan, itu bukan kebahagiaan. Terlalu sarat. Terlalu pekat. Kau serasa terhisap. Maka kau pegang kedua sisi wajahnya dengan tanganmu, seakan bertanya; Apa yang salah? Namun tak ada jawaban. Rasa ini kian berat. Takutkah kau? Takut akan penolakan tegasnya seperti kehidupan yang lalu? Takutkah kau jika dia memilih pergi dan mencoba mencitai pemuda lain seperti dulu? Jika tidak, apa yang kau takutkan?

"Cintakah kau?"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya lagi Touko-chan?"

"Cintakah kau?"

Kau memandang heran.

"Ya. _Sangat._"

Ciuman kalian semakin dalam dan dalam melupakan sejenak segala takdir yang telah di goreskan Tuhan. Kau mendesah merasakan sensasinya. Mengaduh merasakan kenikmatannya. Kau melingkarkan kedua lenganmu ke badangnya supaya bisa menyusupkan jemari ke rambut gadis itu. Menariknya lebih dan lebih mendekat lagi sampai kau yakin tak aka nada yang bisa memisahkan kalian. Tiba-tiba kau rasakan setetes air menimpa telapak tanganmu.

_Air mata?_

Kau coba menyudahi ciuman itu untuk mencari jawaban di wajahnya. Tidak bisa. Cengkraman tangannya di tengkuk lehermu terlalu kuat untuk bisa melepaskanmu dari ciuman kesedihan ini.

Dan saat kau hampir bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya, tetes-tetes lain membasahi rambut, dan sekujur tubuhmu. Hujan datang. Hujan menutupi semua. Hujan menutupi segala kabut yang ada dalam wajah kakak perempuanmu yang sekarang tengah tertawa tertahan.

"Maaf."

**...**

**FIN  


* * *

**

Singkatnya, gaje. Terimakasih sudah membaca. Iseng buat OFF... ==v Wish me luck -?-

Kritik akan sangaaaat bermanfaat… _So, wanna gimme a review?_

**17 Desember 2010,  
Micheh  
**


End file.
